El Regalo de Los Jinchurikis
by Pegasister Geishiken
Summary: Naruto y Hinata serán secuestrados por los jinchurikis que fueron resucitados por un viejo conocido de Orochimaru. Amachi queria vengarse por lo que le hizo pasar Naruto y que mejor forma que acabarlos con sus iguales ¿Sera para bien o para mal la llamada de los Jinchurikis por segunda vez?


**Los Presentes de los Jinchurikis**

Todos en la aldea de Konoha se encontraban emocionados por la Boda del Héroe Naruto Uzumaki con la Princesa Byakugan Hinata Hyuga. Muchos no sabían que regalo hacer para la pareja del milenio, hasta Orochimaru planeaba en darles una sorpresa cosa que aterraba y emocionaba a muchos. Los más cercanos hacían varias locuras por darles algo perfecto a Naruto y Hinata; pero todo lo bueno no dura por mucho ya que en los rincones más alejados del mundo Shinobi había un hombre que veía complacido los 6 guerreros que invoco.

-Con ustedes podre derrotar al chico Uzumaki y me quedare con su mujer. Dijo esperando ser considerado el shinobi más poderoso del mundo.

-Por más que lo intentes sabes mejor que nadie que te será imposible derrotarlo. Le dijo un chico con yukata azul de cabello negro, es Utakata.

-Madara es alguien que no se podía derrotar fácilmente, si un mocoso como él pudo con alguien así yo podre derrotarlo y ustedes serán mis mayores armas. Eso hizo enojar a las 6 personas que invoco del Mundo Puro, se trata de los seis Jinchurikis.

Mientras tanto en Konoha Naruto y Hinata visitaban las tumbas de Neji y los padres de ambos. Hinata miraba con tristeza les tumbas de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki. Ella vio fotos de su madre con una mujer de cabello rojo que le recordaba a su Naruto.

-Descuida Hinata-chan, ella me amo tanto como tú lo haces. Seguro serían muy cercanas. Le dijo sabiendo que estaba triste por la pérdida de sus padres.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, sé que a Neji le habría gustado estar en estos días. Sonrió a su novio lo que hizo que se sonroje y sonría con ella.

-Lo único de malo es que él no me dejaría verte hasta que estemos en el altar. Bromeo sabiendo cómo era Neji.

-Jijiji, es lo más probable. Respondió imaginándose que su primo lo tendrían con una soga al cuello, sus puntos de chackra cerrados y el Byakugan activado.

Cuando salieron del cementerio se encontraron con Moegi que paseaba pensando en cómo entrevistar a la pareja.

-Hola Moegi-san. Saludo la peli azul.

-Hola Naruto-nichan y Hinata-nechan. Respondió la chica.

-¿Qué haces por estos lugares, Moegi-san?

-Solo paseo para pasar el tiempo.

-Dinos, a mí no me puedes mentir. Señalo el rubio.

-Bueno… quería saber si los podía entre entrevistar para una sesión de hechos sorprendentes. Dijo nerviosa.

La pareja se miró por un momento; pero antes de decir algo un kunai con un sello explosivo se puso en medio de los tres. Vieron que había un encapuchado en el lugar, pero el chackra se le hacía familiar al Uzumaki. En eso nota unas burbujas las cuales distingue al enemigo; los Shinobis lograron esquivarlo y ven a otro encapuchado.

-Sabía que el chackra me parecía familiar.

-¿Naruto-kun los conoces? Pregunto Hinata viendo a los encapuchados.

-Sí, pero no creí que los vería otra vez. Utakata, Fuu. Grito.

-Sabemos que no quieres ser interrumpido en este lugar. Se mostró Fuu.

-Fuimos invocados para darte muerte, Naruto. No es nada personal. Se revelo Utakata.

-Hinata-chan, Moegi; vallan y avisen a los demás sobre ellos. Les dijo para que no los escucharan.

-Regresa pronto amor. Le dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos zombis y Naruto se fueron a otra parte a iniciar su combate. Mientras tanto Hinata y Moegi se dirigían a la torre Hokage para informar a Kakashi de los problemas hasta que se encuentra con una mujer rubia que les daba la espalda.

-No puedes ir con el Hokage Hyuga-sama. Les dijo mostrando ser una Edo Tense. –Solo esa niña, pero tú estás rodeada.

-No me rendiré. Exclamo Hinata activando el Byakugan a lo que la peli naranja salió para pedir ayuda.

En la torre Kakashi vio que en dos lugares se libraban batallas a lo que mando a algunos ninjas a investigar. Lamentablemente llegaron tarde, solo se veía los restos de una pelea descomunal y les llegó la noticia que fueron secuestrados Naruto y Hinata por Zombis cosas que sorprendió a todos ya que Orochimaru y Kabuto son los únicos que conocen el jutsu de resucitación impura. Lo que no sabían es que Naruto antes de quedarse inconsciente pidió ayuda a Gyuki y Bee los cuales fueron en busca de Gaara.

Utakata se llevaba al Uzumaki en la espalda vio como apareció Yugito con una chica Hyuga.

-Veo que te costó en atrapar a la novia de Naruto. Dijo divertido pensando que era un milagro que personas como ellos puedan ser felices en otros aspectos.

-No quería que me muestre todas sus habilidades… pero entiendo porque es la novia de Naruto-san. Dijo con una sonrisa y viendo a la peli azul.

Llegaron a un claro donde se encontraron con los otros Jinchurikis el sujeto que los invoco.

-Veo que no pudieron matarlo; no importa así podré disfrutar el matarlo con mis manos.

-A-amachi-sama también le trajimos a la prometida de Uzumaki-sama. Dijo la mujer con recelo en lo primero pero con respecto en lo segundo.

-Hmp, solo deberé matarlo y seré el Shinobi más poderoso del Mundo. Antes de poder tocarlo una espada imbuida en elemento raiton hace que retroceda.

-No dejaremos que eso pase, maldito. Dijo Gaara molesto en ver a su amiga Fuu como una Edo Tense.

-Maldito, miserable invocar para que no sudes, vas a pagar y sufrirás. Rapeo Bee con un instinto asesino.

-Acaben con esas molestias y tráiganme a esos dos. Ordeno refiriéndose a Hinata y Naruto.

-Lo sentimos mucho chicos. Se disculpó Yugito; yendo con Hinata y Utakata con Naruto. Mientras que el resto se lanzó a atacar a Bee y Gaara a ambos les costó el esquivar cada golpe y técnica que lanzaban los resucitados, sin que supieran un tercer personaje apareció y fue en búsqueda de la pareja de Shinobis.

A una buena distancia se encontraban, Amachi siendo acompañado por dos de sus marionetas, se detuvo para matar al chico que le había arruinado su vida y pensaba en divertirse con la chica y usarla para continuar con sus experimentos. Pero siente la presencia de un ninja a lo que Yugito y Utakata se ponen en posición.

-Ahora veo porque Naruto fue derrotado… ser atacado por varios de los suyos en la aldea; es bajo, pero útil. Se escucha la voz de Sasuke.

-Y nosotros te conocemos Uchiha, al fin vas a hacer algo bueno para variar ¿no? Decía en burla Yugito que se pasaba más por los registros del comportamiento de los vivos en el mundo puro.

-Ja, al menos yo sigo vivo y no soy la marioneta de nadie. Les respondió agresivo.

-Pero si tú fuiste manipulado desde varios años para que seas un vengador y sin olvidar que en tu vida pasada como Madara querías dominar al mundo. Le devolvió la ofensa Utakata.

Eso hizo que se lanzara de forma imprudente, lo que aprovecharon para atacar a traición. Lo que no sabían es que usaría el Susano para detenerlos. Desafortunadamente ellos sabían cuáles eran sus manías; el Uchiha pensó que si acababa con Amachi no tendría que preocuparse por los Edo Tenses.

-Ni lo intentes, Sasuke. Le dijo el rubio.

-Sabemos que quieres acabar con nuestro invocador; pero si lo haces… Intento decir Fuu, pero se dieron cuenta que Sasuke lanzo una flecha a Amachi.

En medio de la pelea de Sasuke y los Jinchurikis Naruto y Hinata despertaron en el momento en el que Amachi iba a apuñalar al Uzumaki. A lo que la pareja comenzó una pelea entre los tres shinobis que estaba muy empatada ya que la pareja de Konoha no se recuperó del todo. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la flecha del Susano de Sasuke, Amachi fue salvado por Fuu que lo empujo.

-¡¿Qué estás loco, Uchiha?! Le reclamo la chica.

-¡¿Pero cómo te liberaste de Gaara y Bee?! Le respondió Sasuke.

-Estilo de Lava: Burbujas de Lava. Se escuchó la voz de Roshi, Sasuke logró esquivarlo sin desactivar el Susano que preparaba otra flecha, eso alarmo a Naruto que supo cuál era su objetivo.

-¡No lo hagas, Sasuke! Trato de advertir pero no fue escuchado y la flecha dio de lleno en el pecho del científico.

-Sasuke… Uchiha. Dijeron los Jinchurikis invocados.

-¡¿Tienes una idea de que hiciste?! Le gritó Naruto a su posible examigo.

-Sí, te salve junto con tu novia…

-No; Sasuke-kun. Mataste al que trajo a estas personas del mundo puro. Le dijo Hinata a lo que el Uchiha sintió varios instintos asesinos.

-Pero… pero sin el invocador ellos debieron volver ¿Por qué no volvieron?

-Porque solo quien hace el jutsu puede devolverlos o que ellos encuentren la paz en sus corazones.

-Ósea que…

-Sasuke-kun prometo que te visitare ya sea en tu tumba o en el hospital. Le dijo Hinata tomando sus manos y fue llevada al estilo princesa por Naruto y desaparecieron de su vista.

Sasuke no entendio porque hicieron eso hasta que vio a los Jinchurikis con sus mantos rojos de chackra liberando dos colas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error y temía por su vida ya que algunos fueron víctimas del poder del Sharigan.

En lo que Naruto y Hinata corrían para no salir afectados por los ataques más poderosos de los Jinchurikis. En lo que escucharon los gritos y suplicas de Sasuke causados por los Edo Tenses, los dos temblaron al escuchar los gritos sabiendo que estaba siendo castigado; ambos sabían que estaban muy furioso por matar al invocador que era el único que podría devolverlos al Mundo Puro. En eso se encontraron con Gaara y Bee los cuales estaban jugando a las cartas.

-¿Gaara-sama, Bee-san? ¿Cómo llegaron? Pregunto Hinata.

-Bueno… Respondió Gaara.

Flashback

Gaara se encontraban molesto al ver que su amiga fue nuevamente llamada como un Edo Tense. Por su parte Bee también se encontraba enojado al ver a su compañera Yugito y el resto de Jinchurikis, los había visto en la guerra y le dolía verlas en ser unas marionetas. Pero en un momento se detuvieron.

-¿Qué les pasa? Pregunto Gaara.

-¡Ese idiota esta en peligro! Grito Yagura ya que vio a Sasuke pasar al lugar donde estaban los demás.

-¡Debemos ir o ese tonto no nos dejara volver! Exclamo fue apurada. En eso todos salieron en la ayuda de Amachi.

Fin flashback

-Cuando se fueron supimos que terminaría mal para el Uchiha. Les dijo Bee como si nada.

Los cuatro se percataron que los alaridos de Sasuke se habían detenido. En lo que vieron que llegaron los Edo Tenses arrastrando un bulto ensangrentado.

-¿Si-sigue vivo? Pregunto Hinata a lo que paso en la mente de los hombres.

-Claro, si lo matamos ahora mismo no tendremos con que divertirnos después. Comento Yagura que disfruto el lastimar al Uchiha.

Después de eso todos volvieron a la aldea para que el Uchiha fuera curado por tantos golpes. Cuando llegaron todos los ninjas incluyendo Kakashi, que recibió la noticia que Sasuke fue en rescate de Hinata y Naruto se pucieron en guardia al ver a los Edo Tenses. Pero Sakura casi se lanza a atacar a traición por ver a su amado Sasuke golpeado.

-Tranquilos ellos no harán nada, al menos que los provoquen. Dijo Naruto para calmar a todos.

-¿Pero cómo es que siguen aquí? Cuestiono Kakashi.

-Sasuke mato al invocador de todos ellos y se disgustaron. Explico Gaara que entendiendo el por qué hicieron eso.

-Hey esa chica… Apunto Kiba a la peli verde que recordándola de los exámenes chunin de Suna.

-Es la lunática que monto en el escorpión. Dijo Ino.

-¡¿Lunática?! Tu abuelita. Le recrimino Fuu.

-Por favor Fuu, cálmate dentro de poco será la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Le pidió Gaara sabiendo que los 6 resucitados no harían nada importante.

-Así que el hijo del Rayo amarillo, Minato Namikaze se casa con la chica Hyuga ¿he? Comento Roshi.

-¿Co-cómo sabes que Na-naruto es el hijo de Minato-sama? Pregunto un ninja.

-Por favor. Dijeron todos los zombis. –Solo un ciego, idiota o alguien que perdió la memoria no vera el gran parecido de Naruto con Minato-san. Prácticamente es su clon; la única diferencia que tienen son sus marcas en las mejillas. Todos los shinobis de Konoha sentían que eran apuñalados y aplastados por varias cosas.

Tras dejar a punta de patadas a Sasuke (lo enviaron como una pelota de futbol) en el hospital Naruto les mostro la aldea y los niños se quedaban impresionados al ver los 6 Jinchurikis resucitados. Pero se quedaron sin palabras al ver que uno de ellos podía sacar alas y volar como si nada. Fuu uso sus alas para evitar que un gato se cayera del árbol en el que se escondía.

-Pobrecito, te dejaron solito. Le decía acariciando su panza, pero se escuchó la voz de una mujer que Yugito conocía.

-Señor bigotes aquí estas. Exclamo alegre una chica castaña.

-¿Tamaki? ¡Tamaki! Mírate ya eres toda una mujer. La rubia y la chica gato no se creían el poder ver a su señora.

-Yugito-sama no puedo creerlo. El poder verla.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? Comenzó una conversación entre dos amantes de gatos el resto paso el día paseando con la aldea.

Al día siguiente los Jinchurikis fueron informados de la misión sobre hacer un regalo de bodas para Naruto y Hinata. A lo dijeron que irían por unas cosas que no serían la gran cosa pero sería útil para la familia Uzumaki por lo que salieron de la aldea para buscar.

Los días pasaron y todos ya se encontraban listos para el momento en el que iniciaría la boda de NaruHina todos fueron a la azotea de la Torre Hokage donde se realizaría la Boda. Todo pasó tranquilamente y muchos solo deseaban que terminara con todas las palabrerías de la boda y cuando terminaron al salir de la torre se encontraron con Fuu que se encontraba vestida con un vestido blanco que tenía la espalda descubierta.

-Es bueno verlos; díganme ¿tienen un lugar para celebrar?

-Bueno todos nuestros amigos… Voltearon y vieron que todos estaban de piedra.

-Eso me imagine por suerte nos encargamos. Dijo y salió para que apareciera Yagura que se encontraba en una carroza muy elegante la cual era iluminaba por varias luciérnagas.

-Mis lords suban y serán llevados al lugar donde podrán celebrar sus nupcias. Les dijo abriendo la puerta de la carroza. –El resto venga conmigo.

Todos siguieron a la chica llegando a un claro donde estaban muy bien arreglado y con un banquete que hacia babear a los Aquimichi y todos vieron que es un lugar muy bien arreglado que se encontraba cerca de un lago todas las luces se encontraban combinadas con linternas antiguas y linternas que contenían varias luciérnagas. Naruto no se sorprendió que sus amigos fueran muy detallistas; por su parte Hinata se encontraba maravillada por todo y se sentía como una princesa en el más bello cuento de hadas.

-Bienvenidos Uzumaki-sama y Hyuga-sama. Saludo Han en un traje elegante.

-Le hemos preparado esta celebración al estilo Uzumaki. Les dijo Yugito con un Kimono morado y un obi amarillo.

-También le hemos traído unas cosas que les pertenece como los matriarcas del futuro clan Uzumaki. Les dijo Utakata con respeto a los nuevos líderes del Clan Uzumaki.

En eso Yagura, Roshi, Yugito y Han mostraron varias cajas de madera con los símbolos del clan Uzumaki y también trajeron una clase de ropero que sorprendieron a muchos.

-Todo lo que hemos traído y hecho todas estas cosas al estilo del antiguo país del Remolino. Ustedes Naruto-sama es el legítimo heredero al antiguo conocimiento de los maestros en el antiguo arte del Fuinjutsu. Decía Yagura inclinado al rubio.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para retribuirles por la primera Gran Alianza Shinobi. Dijo Roshi haciendo que algunos como Tsunade sudaran frio.

-Sí, y también están reafirmando la alianza del País de Fuego con el antiguo país del Remolino. Dijo Utakata como si nada, pero sabían que muchos eran conscientes en especial la Senju.

-Bien, en este ropero hay kimonos de gala, casual y combate perteneciente a Mito-sama. Informo Fuu. –En esta parte están los todos los kimonos pertenecientes al mismo líder del clan Ashina Uzumaki-sama.

Cabe decir que muchas mujeres estaban celosas por tales vestimentas y más todavía al ver que perteneció a una mujer muy poderosa y que a pesar de ser muy antiguos se conservaban como nuevos. En cambio Naruto se encontraba muy contento de tener algunas pertenencias de su antiguo clan; pero más que nada se sentía feliz al estar con las personas que conocieron la soledad y lo que fue el tener a un Bijuu.

-Aquí tienen algunas de las armas más poderosas y elegantes que pudimos rescatar de las ruinas. Mostro Roshi un pergamino donde aparecieron varias Katanas para hombres o mujeres, tenses (abanicos metalico con el símbolo Uzumaki) bos, ninchacos, ninjatos, sais y kunais.

-Aquí también tenemos todos los pergaminos de Fuinjutsu y algunos libros de historias del clan y la cultura del país. Informo Yagura alegrando a los novios que podrían restaurar las tradiciones de los Uzumakis.

-Muchas gracias por sus regalos Yagura-sama. Agradeció Naruto al ex Mitsukage; todos los presentes no se creían que el rubio hablara con formalidad.

-¡¿Por qué te dijes así con un niño muerto?! Grito Kiba sin saber que libero la ira del exKage.

-Kiba, él es Yagura el ex Yondaime Mitsukage por eso los respeto. Dijo

-Joven Inuzuka yo fui conocido como Yagura de la Sangre. Esta es la peor noche para hacerme enojar. Decía con voz tranquila que asusto al chico perro.

Kiba sintió que era controlado desde dentro de su cuerpo, era movido como una muñeca de trapo y fue golpeado por varios árboles y las rocas. Algunos veían con miedo la furia del ex kage; cuando termino el hombre se sentía más liberado.

-Todos nos alegramos por ti Naruto, tú te mereces más que nada ser feliz. Le dijo Han con un tono de felicidad.

-¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Salven los lideres Uzumakis! Exclamaron los Jinchurikis resucitados a lo que todos aplaudieron.

La pareja Uzumaki no cabían en la dicha de tener la apreciación de los resucitados, les alegraba que se sentían felices al verlos juntos, casados y que se tomaran la molestia de ir al país de Uzu no Kumi solo para darles unas pocas pertenencias del lugar era muestra inequívoca que querían ver el Clan que les dio origen resurgieran. Pero de repente los resucitados comenzaron a brillar y sus cuerpos en vez de desaparecer en papeles se decidieron en mariposas y cuando sus amas se quedaron sin sus cuerpos sus almas se fueron al mundo puro en pequeñas esferas de luz.

-Ahora entiendo… Susurro Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto-san? Pregunto Natsu Hyuga.

Todos los Jinchurikis sin saber deseamos esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Dijo Gaara.

-Buscamos la paz, deseamos felicidad y estar con una amistad. Rapeo Killer Bee.

-Todos nosotros buscamos ser felices, ser aceptados por quienes y por lo que somos. Termino Naruto mirando la Luna y abrazando a su esposa.

-Es muy lindo todo lo que paso pero quiero darles mi regalo. Dijo Orochimaru. –Pero tal vez me maten y me agradezcan por esto; Cuchiose no Jutsu: Edo Tense.

En ese aparecieron varios ataúdes mostrando a Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Hanna y Neji Hyuga cosa que sorprendió a los novios, sentían felicidad por ver a sus familiares y se sentían enojados al saber que el sanin serpiente profano las tumbas de dichas personas.

-¡Muchas Gracias Orochimaru! Dijo NaruHina mandado a volar al sanin.

-No me sorprende que hayan hecho eso. Dijo Neji sabiendo que no les gustaría que profanaran las tumbas.

Después, todos comenzaron a bailar, cantar, charlar, comer el banquete algunos jugaban varios juegos en los que participan los niños. Por otra parte Minato disfrutaba el sufrimiento de Hiashi por Kushina y Hanna por los maltratos de Hinata, el como hizo que Hanabi fuera muy seria y fría. También por no cuidar a Neji y Naruto por los hijos de su hermano y su mejor amigo.

Al final todos se encontraban bastante contentos por ver al Uzumaki y la Hyuga al tener a sus seres queridos en el día más memorable de sus vidas. Al final todos disfrutaron de la fiesta y los Edo tenses volvieron al Mundo Puro quienes aceptaron la relación de los casados, pero la pareja no podían creer como quedo Hiashi Hyuga después de la paliza que recibió de las mujeres resucitadas.

Naruto y Hinata se retiraron a su Nuevo Hogar, con ayuda de algunos llevaron sus regalos en especial los presentes de los Jinchurikis, ellos vieron todas los vestuarios pero se sonrojaron de la vergüenza al ver lencería específica para cada uno con una nota que decía.

" **Entre los libros de historia hay 2 libros que indica Como dejar afónica a una mujer y Como poner duro a un hombre."**

La pareja le echó un vistazo a los libros y se pusieron la lencería por separado, como forma de celebrar su noche de Bodas y más que nada sentir el placer de hacerlo con la persona amada.

Fin


End file.
